Nobody
by StayAlive
Summary: They stared at me from across the parking lot. The two mysterious boys in the Senior class, a year above me. They always kept to themselves Who were they?
1. Prologue

AD: Hey! If you all remember a while ago while I was typing on of my previous stories I mentioned that I was writing a story outside of here. Well guess what! I finished it (like a month ago actually). I decided to put it on here! I just want to warn everyone before I begin typing so hopefully I won't have any flames. I put in a few of my ideas and OCs into it, so don't be mad at me if the information's wrong. I know it is. No need to tell me again or correct me. Thanks!

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Book 1:

**Nobody**

Prologue

They stared at me from across the parking lot. The two mysterious boys in the Senior class, a year above me. They always kept to themselves for some reason.

I was listening to my ipod, staring back.

It was the last day of the school year. Most Seniors were partying. Some of my fellow Juniors were celebrating as well. My friend Alexis came over to me.

"Hey, Noi! I'm having a pool party tonight. You're coming, right?" she asked as she tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail, her blue eyes were as bright as always.

I nodded.

"Oh, I wish you'd grow your hair out. It would be so pretty."

We had this conversation daily. I had very short black hair with a long side bang that covered my left eye.

My mom agreed with Alexis and that I should cut my bangs so the world could see my beautiful blue eyes. I usually ignored her.

"I like my hair how it is," I said, still staring at the two boys.

The boy with the light brown hair stuck up his hand on the red head's shoulder and whispered something. They laughed.

I took in their features more as Alexis talked about the pool party.

The brown haired boy had hair falling into his face and onto the back of his neck, and sea blue-green eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and long tan shorts.

The other boy had spiky red hair and strange black, skinny diamonds under each of his emerald green eyes. He wore his red polo shirt unbuttoned and the same kind of shorts as his friend.

They smiled mockingly at me as if they knew something I didn't.

"You're not listening to me, Noi," Alexis complained.

"Oh, sorry." I couldn't move my eyes off of them.

"Why are you staring at them?" Alexis asked following my gaze.

"Who are they?" I asked not answering her question.

Alexis put her hands on her hips. "I don't know. I bet most of the Seniors haven't a clue either."

I shrugged and got into my truck.

"I'll see you at your house. What time is the party?"

"It's at four. Kayla, Niko, Christian, and Kesi are coming," Alexis explained naming all of my other friends.

I smiled and started the engine.

The red head leaned against his car. The other boy still had his hand on his friend's shoulder. He was positioned so that he was half behind the other. His mouth was moving. Probably talking about me.

I ignored their gaze as I drove away, but I could fell it burning into my back.

_Who were they?_


	2. The Party

AD: I hope you guys like it so far. Here's the first official chapter!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Book 1:

**Nobody**

Chapter 1:

The Party

When I pulled into the garage it was three o'clock. I went upstairs into my room.

I packed my bathing suite, a black one-piece, and my towel into my old soccer bag that I didn't use anymore.

I went over to my book bag and got my cell phone out. I called my mom.

"Hey, mom," I said.

"Oh hey, Noi. What's up?" I usually didn't call her while she was at work.

"I'm going to a party at Alexis's house at four. So I won't be here when you get home."

"That's fine. I guess I'll see you later tonight. Bye."

"Bye, mom."

"Love you."

I smiled. "Love you, too."

When I hung up I packed my phone into one of the inner pockets of the bag and brought it downstairs.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I watched an old movie that was on for a half an hour. Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to jog to Alexis's and save gas. I could use the exercise for soccer anyway.

I slung my bag around my shoulders and started jogging to Alexis's house.

When I reached her house it was five to four.

Kayla and Alexis were out back setting up a table and chairs. Alexis's mom was taking the cover off of the pool.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Noi," Kayla and Alexis said.

"Oh, hello Noi. It's great to see you," Alexis's mom said. "Can you go inside and grab the two pops for me?"

I nodded. "Of course," I said going into the house and grabbing the Coke and Sprite. I brought them outside and set them on the table. Alexis was pouring chips into bowls. Kayla had disappeared.

"Where's Kayla?" I asked.

"I think Niko, Christian, and Kesi are here," Alexis said. "She must've gone to get them.

"Cool, I'm gonna get my bathing suite on," I said going back inside the house.

"Ok," Alexis called after me.

The party was fun. We swam for a while then we ate pizza. There was a fire afterwards. We roasted marshmallows and told stories about stuff that had happened to us during the school year.

After that we played freeze tag. Though it sounded childish at the time, in pitch darkness it was fun.

I was 'it' and I had just tagged Niko. I was chasing Christian who was running towards Niko to unfreeze him.

I saw what was going to happen before it did so I stopped.

Christian ran head on into Niko. They crashed into the tree Niko had been standing next to.

I laughed and Alexis, Kayla, and Kesi ran over to see what had happened.

"What happened?" Kesi asked crouching next to Christian, her boyfriend. Sadly the rest of us were all single.

"Christian ran into Niko and they crashed into the tree," I explained.

Alexis and Kayla burst out laughing. Kayla helped Niko up.

Alexis's mom came out. "Hey guys, it's getting late. I think it's time to go home," she said.

Everyone groaned.

Alexis's mom laughed and said, "Don't worry; it's not even the first day of vacation yet. You'll be able to have more parties."

We all grinned at the thought of summer vacation and began to gather our stuff. We were all looking forward to the good times to come.

Christian drove Kesi and Niko home and Kayla drove herself. Before she left, she asked me, "Are you sure you don't want a ride home, Noi?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks anyway."

Kayla shrugged and told Alexis and I that the three of us should go shopping tomorrow. We nodded and she drove off, waving.

"Oh come on, Noi. Let me drive you home," Alexis said.

"No, really, I'm fine. I'd rather jog home anyway. It's only a mile or so."

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, do what you want."

I smiled. "Thanks, Alexis," I said hugging her.

"Sure, sure. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you what time we're going shopping so you can meet us there. Now get outa here. I'll see you tomorrow," she said waving me off.

I waved back and started running.

The only reason my friend weren't really worried about me going home alone was because we lived out in the country. My friends were my neighbors. Alexis lived the closest. School and the other shops were in town. There were no roads out here so it was rough on our cars. That's why I preferred to run.

When I was halfway home I decided to call my mom. Surprisingly we had signal out here.

Her voicemail answered. Her phone must be off, I thought.

"Hey mom, it's me, Noi. I'm just calling to let you know I'm on my way home. I'll be there soon. Bye, love you."

I started running home again. I must've tripped over something because before I knew it, I was on the ground.

I stood back up and wiped the dust off my pants, looking around for whatever I had tripped over.

It was a small black thing. It had large yellow eyes and crocked antennas. It was about the size of a small dog, but it stood on two legs.

"Ok, stay calm, Noi. I'll just turn around and take the long way home. No problem," I whispered to myself.

I turned around to run away from the creature, but another one appeared as if from out of the ground. I turned to my right. There was another, to my left as well and everywhere in between.

There was no escape.

Then, in the center with me was a larger one, but it looked more human. Though it still had the large yellow eyes and the antennas. It was about a head taller than me. Probably the size of a regular Junior since I was kinda short for my age.

The thing carried a long sword.

I backed up from it.

It brought it's sword back to its shoulder, still pointing it at me.

Three things happened at once, Someone grabbed my wrist. The sword flashed and what seemed like in slow motion came at me. And someone appeared in front of me.

The sword bit deeply into whoever was in front of me's shoulder. It missed me by inches.

"Axel, get her out of here," said the guy in front of me. His voice held no hint that he was in pain.

I could fell an even darker darkness surround me and the guy holding my wrist, who was obviously Axel, tightened his grip. I couldn't breath.

After being in suffocating darkness for a few seconds, we stepped out in a lighter darkness.

We started walking. I couldn't make out where we were. I could hear the other guy behind us. I wondered where we were going.

After a while, I asked, "What were those creatures that attacked me?"

Axel didn't answer. He just pulled me closer. I felt something brush against my arm. It must've been a tree.

"Where are we?" I asked a while later.

They still didn't answer me.

I was mad. I dug the heels of my sandals into the ground.

This surprised them because Axel grunted when he pulled on my arm and found that I wasn't following him and the other almost ran into me. I could tell that if he wanted to, Axel could've have easily pulled my arm out of its socket and force me to follow him, but he didn't.

"What?" Axel asked. He sounded grumpy.

"Answer's my questions," I demanded.

"Fine. Those things you call creates are called Heartless. There are many different kinds." He lifted his other hand and raised a finger. A small flame lit.

I gasped, then quickly looked around, taking in my surroundings. We were surrounded by trees and up ahead I could see what looked like an ole mansion.

"We're going there," Axel continued. The flame went out.

That brought a new question to mind.

"How did you do that?" I asked, my mouth wide open.

I could tell that Axel smiled. He poked my nose and said, "None of your business."

When we stood in front of the mansion, I asked, "So what's so special about this old place?"

"This is the second entrance to Castle Oblivion," the other guy said.

Axel laughed. "Yeah, the first entrance actually looks like a castle." They both laughed. "This is just a sad excuse of a portal to the castle."

I didn't see what was so funny about the mansion.

Axel opened the lock of the giant, black gate that surrounded the mansion. He led the way inside.

"What's your name?" I asked the other guy who was now walking beside me.

"Demyx and yours is…?"

"Wait a minute, you guy save me, take me with you guys for no apparent reason and don't even know me name?'

Demyx smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

After a moment I answered his question. "Noi," I said simply.

He chuckled quietly to himself. "No for very much longer."

I looked at him confused as we entered the mansion. Inside it was still too dark to see Demyx or Axel properly.

We walked up many different flights of stairs. I knew they were getting impatient with me since I was moving so slow. I was so tired.

Finally, we turned into a long hallway. I could see numbers in Roman Numerals on the doors as we passed them. We stopped at the last door, number fourteen.

"Well, this is your room. My room is number eight is you need anything," Axel said.

"And mine is number nine," Demyx added.

Though I wanted to go home, I nodded and opened the door.

When the door closed Axel slapped his hand to his face.

"What is it?" Demyx asked.

"I just remembered, you and I need to think of her name. What a pain," Axel groaned.

"Maybe we can get Namine to help. She's an artist so she must be creative with names."

Axel's face lit up.

"What now?" Demyx asked.

"Xion."

"Huh?"

"That will be her name. Xion, the Light of Hope."


	3. The Fourteenth

AD: I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed Nobody so far! ilovezexionandaxel23 and Anexi Thanks!

Enjoy the 2nd real chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Book 1:

**Nobody**

Chapter 2:

The Fourteenth

I woke up. I felt very strange, like I was a different person, but yet, the same.

I shook my head and got out of the bed. I looked around the room. Everything was white, the bed, the walls, and the floor.

I found a chair sitting in the corner. Folded on top of it was a black cloak, gloves, and high-heeled boots.

I got up and put them on. They fitted perfectly.

I walked outside of my room. I looked at the door as I closed it. It said:

_XIV_

"_The Light of Hope"_

_Xion_

I heard someone walk up behind me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

He chuckled. I recognized Axel/

"Your name," he said.

"My…name?"

He came up beside me and nodded his eyes on the door. "You're not Noi anymore."

I hesitated. I wanted to ask why I was here, but something held me back. Normally I would've asked. At least, I think I would have.

"Xion…" I said slowly. It felt somehow…I don't know, right.

There was a pause. Then I asked, "Why do I seem different?"

"Because you aren't Noi anymore. You're Xion," Axel said exasperated.

"What do you mean?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Well, since we have time before the meeting, I'll show you. Follow me."

I was stilled confused, but I followed him anyway.

We went out to the large staircase. We started upward/

Then it hit me.

"You were one of those creepy guys that were staring at me in the parking lot yesterday," I exclaimed suddenly stopping on the stairs.

He turned around. "Not exactly. I was one of the 'creepy' guys staring a _Noi_ yesterday."

"Now you're just being difficult."

Axel shrugged. "Why be difficult when, with just a little bit more effort, I can be impossible."

I shook my head, but let the comment slide. "Was Demyx the one?"

"Yup," Axel said continuing up the stairs.

We stooped at the top and turned down a winding hallway. On the walls were white, egg-shaped capsules. They were big enough to hold a full-grown person.

Near the top was a window where the head would be if there was someone in there. Though the window was too cloudy to see anything.

"What is this place?" I wondered.

"You wouldn't understand it now."

I sighed and he laughed and turned to face me.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Every time I ask you a question you either answer it by making it more confusing than it probably is, or you answer something completely different that arises more questions," I explained. Under my breath I continued saying, "Or you don't even answer the question in the first place by putting it off."

He grinned and poked my nose again. "Sorry, _cupcake_, I'm not allowed to reveal much."

"Like that doesn't make new questions," I muttered rubbing my nose. "Do you like being impossible?"

Axel chuckled and continued to walk.

We stopped in a very wide, white room. There was a capsule in the center. It was a little bit bigger than the other ones. Axel and I walked up to it, he pressed a button and the front opened.

It was like a mirror, like I was staring at myself sleeping, though the image was floating.

"Is that…me?" I asked quietly.

"No, that's Noi."

"Will you tell me what this place is now?"

"You and Noi are two different people. You and I are Nobodies and they are our Somebodies. This place holds our Somebodies which are sort of asleep in a way," Axel explained.

"I am really confused again," I said.

"You and I are not from the same world. My world was destroyed. The same with the other members. We were the only ones to become Nobodies in our world. We are working to fix our worlds, so we can return to our true selves, our Somebodies. Your world was an exception, though. We found out that you were becoming a Nobody so we were able to get you out of it and lead the Heartless away before they destroyed your world."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted raising a finger.

"We'll talk about it later. You can't be late for meeting."

As we walked down the stairs again I asked, "Explain something to me."

"What?" Axel asked not looking back or stopping.

"Anything."

"Well…this building is Castle Oblivion. The group is called Organization…well, fourteen I guess. There's fourteen members now, including you."

"Ok, that's good enough for now," I said stopping him since I could already feel a headache coming on.

We stopped about in the middle of the staircase and the only pathway leading into the space in the middle of the winding stairs. Darkness surrounding everything else making it impossible to make anything else out. In the middle I could see the walls of a circular room that stood from the bottom of the castle to the top.

"Whoa," I gasped as Axel led the way down the narrow pathway. I hesitated, there wasn't anything stopping me from falling.

"Yep, that's the meeting room."

I gaped at the large, forbidding, dark doors as I made my way to follow Axel.

"I have to go to the meeting, stay here until the doors open. Then, come in and stay in the middle until Xemnas, the one in charge, or the Superior, tells you what to do," he paused. Tugging my hood up he said, "And keep your hood up."

I nodded and he disappeared into a dark portal. I rolled my eyes. Normally that would have me gaping, but now it didn't surprise me. I looked at my reflection on the polished black doors. I smiled at myself. Sure I was short, but I still had to say, I did look cool despite the strange situation I was in. The shadow of my hood shrouded the top half of my face in shadows. Only my mouth was visible and it was smiling smugly back at me.

Finally, the large doors opened and I walked in. The first thing I looked at was the floor so as I walked towards the middle I saw a dark symbol (the symbol that never was) on the pure white floor.

Then, I looked up. There were fourteen pillars the formed a circle around the circular room. On top of the pillars were chairs that the members were seated in. I could see thirteen of them all dressed in the black cloaks. The same style that I wore. Though they all had their hoods down.

"My fellow Nobodies, today is a day to be celebrated," said one member with long silver-white hair, orange eyes, and tan skin. "She…is the fourteenth," he continued.

My eyes skimmed around the room. There were all looking at me intensely. So intense was their gaze that I found myself shaking uncontrollably.

They began to speak. I didn't pay attention to their separate conversations. Instead I looked more closely at their appearances.

_(Here I went through the members and listed their descriptions, but since I'm pretty sure you all know what the Organization XIII members look like I'll skip that part. It took up three pages of my notebook)_

"Alright, enough. If you have time, introduce yourself to Xion. That concludes our meeting. There are no missions for the time being except what I told Axel and Demyx," I guessed it was the Superior who spoke as he disappeared. The other members disappeared into a dark portal as well.

I was confused. I felt dumb since I was the only one standing in the room. In a moment, Axel and Demyx appeared next to me.

"So, Xion, how did you like your first meeting?: Demyx asked.

"Kind of boring. Will you tell me all of the members' names?"

Axel laughed. "You've already memorized how they look and what order they're in?"

I nodded. "Surprisingly, yes. I would never have been able to do anything like that as my Somebody."

Demyx joined Axel in laughing.

"Well let's see here. Number one, Xemnas, the Superior. He's the one who talking the most. Number two, Xigbar, the Freeshooter. Number three, Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer-"

"Axel, I don't think she can memorize al the names," Demyx interrupted.

"Don't worry, I can," I said. "Keep going."

Axel shrugged and continued, "Number four, Vexen, the Chilly Academic. Number five, Lexaeus, the Silent Hero. Number six, Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. Number seven, Saix, the Luna Diviner," Axel paused to take a breath.

Demyx continued where Axel had left off. "Axel, number eight, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, me, number nine, the Melodious Nocturne, then number ten, Luxord, the Gambler of Fate. Number eleven, Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin. Number twelve, Larxene, the Savage Nymph. And, finally, number thirteen, Roxas, the Key of Destiny. Oh, and then you, number fourteen-"

"Xion," I interrupted. " The Light of Hope."

Axel laughed. "Got it memorized?"

"Yep," I said hen replayed every member back to them.

"Wow," Axel said surprised. "You did memorize it."

"Well, we should be going. We have to get those errands for the Superior done," Demyx said after a pause reminding Axel.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, Demyx and I are going to another world."

"Aww, come on, Axel. Let Xion come," Demyx begged.

"Fine, anyway, we're going to see how their Heartless problem is coming along. Our friends are there also."

Demyx opened another dark portal and stepped through it.

Axel grabbed my hand and said, "Come on. Oh, our friends, they were members with us once, too."

Next chapter

"My sister and I were the only ones to survive…"

"The Heartless...were after you…"

"…what about everyone back home?"

"…I'm Axel's friend."

"How can two people be the same?"

"I'm smart, I think I can keep up."

"It means I'm still alive…there have been some members who've died."


	4. Terra and Aqua

**AD: **Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I'm really glad I'm finally getting this into the computer. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

Book 1:

**Nobody**

Terra and Aqua

We reappeared in a very sandy place with strong winds blowing the sand into our faces.

"So tell me about your friends," I said as we started to walk.

"They were both in the Organization, but only for a week or two when we first started. Terra's world was destroyed, but not completely. So we were able to repair it faster," Demyx said.

"You see, once our world is repaired, we can return to our Somebodies, or true selves, and return to our world," Axel explained.

"My sister and I were the only ones to survive and become Nobodies in my world," Demyx said. "As soon as the first world was repaired, she went with Terra. She couldn't stand being trapped in a place like Castle Oblivion," he continued.

"How exactly does a world get destroyed?" I asked as we approached a pretty large group of tents.

"The Heartless destroy them. They track down Somebodies that have strong Nobodies and destroy their worlds first," Demyx explained. "You were destined to become one of us anyway, whether or not your world was destroyed."

That's why we got you out of your world before they found you," Axel added. "Vexen recently created a device allowing us to track down beings like us. The Heartless also focus on eliminating future Nobodies to lessen the chances of us defeating them."

"But what about everyone at home?" I asked worriedly.

Axel put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry; they're safe for the time being. The Heartless left when they lost your scent. And when you left your world, you became a new person. Noi disappeared and Xion was left."

We entered the group of tents. A girl came running out to us. She had long, straight brown hair that fell to her waist and light, dancing blue eyes.

"Axel, Demyx, it's so great to see you!" she exclaimed. She wore a black tank top with a purple and white striped vest over top of it, white shorts, a long purple scarf that almost covered her mouth, and purple socks that came up inches below her shorts.

Another girl followed her more slowly. She had short, curly light blue hair and very light blue, almost clear, eyes. She wore a blue scarf that covered her nose and mouth, a white wide, long sleeved shirt that left her shoulders bare except for the straps of her blue tank top underneath, the white shirt was tied with small strings in the front, and she also wore long black shorts.

Both girls wore swords on their backs. Probably because of the Heartless, I thought.

Demyx ran over and gave the blue haired girl a hug.

"Hey Aqua, how's it going?" he asked.

Aqua pushed him away playfully with a shy smile on her face. She was blushing at the amount of attention she was receiving.

"Same as always, big bro. Hunting Heartless non-stop," she said blushing once more. Demyx laughed.

"Xion, this is Terra," Axel said motioning towards the girl with long brown hair. "And Terra, this is Xion."

She smiled warmly at me and grasped my hand firmly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Xion. So, you do you like the organization so far?" she asked.

I smiled shyly back. "It's ok I guess."

"I bet you can't wait till you can go home. I know I couldn't."

"I wouldn't mind staying here longer. It's interesting and I just got here anyway."

Terra laughed, it sounded like bells jingling.

Demyx brought Aqua over.

"Xion, this is my sister, Aqua. Aqua, Xion," Demyx said.

Aqua blushed and shook my hand lightly. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

I nodded, blushing a little as well.

"Well, we came to see how your Heartless problem is," Axel said.

"Wait," I interrupted as Terra opened her mouth to reply to Axel's question. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"No, it's alright. Go ahead."

I nodded my thanks and said to Axel, "I thought you said that Heartless appear before a world is about to be destroyed."

"Well, yes, that's the first sign, but sometimes they'll keep coming to a world even if it's after we've repaired it because after we repair it the Nobody that belongs to that world will go back. He or she will still attract the Heartless. That is what we're trying to stop as we repair worlds," Axel explained.

"When will you go back to your world?" I asked.

Axel laughed sadly. "Some of us don't really want to go back, but, eventually, we will, no matter what. We can't be Nobodies forever."

After a long pause, Terra said, "Um, anyway, our Heartless problem is stable. There's been no change. Though, there's not may, we still have to make our rounds to protect the families around here."

Axel nodded. "Ok, I'll make sure to tell the Superior once we get back of your status."

"So does that mean you're leaving now?" Aqua asked sadly leaning on Demyx's shoulder.

"The Superior said that he wanted us back as fast as possible," Demyx said nodding.

Terra rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, then we won't keep you any longer. Come on, Aqua, we have a patrol to lead."

Aqua nodded and hugged her brother. "Promise you guys will come back a visit sometime?"

"Promise," Demyx said hugging her back.

Axel grinned as he opened a portal. "Of course we will. See ya!" he said taking my hand and leading me into the portal with Demyx following us.

We appeared in the long, white hallway with the fourteen doors.

"Demyx and I need to go report to the Superior. You should get some rest," Axel said disappearing once again.

Demyx hesitated. "You and I will be spending most of the day together tomorrow," he said.

"Ok, what for?"

"It's a surprise," he said grinning. "Axel would've joined us, but he has to go on another mission."

I nodded and Demyx disappeared.

I walked along the hallway. I paused by each door and read every name and number that Axel and Demyx had told me. I matched each picture with the name I read.

I was glad when I finally reached my door, but as I was opening it, I heard another door opening and closing. My head snapped to the left. Next to me stood the blonde haired, blue eyed boy. I turned to face him.

"Uh, hi, you're Xion, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am. You are number thirteen, Roxas, The Key of Destiny. Am I right?"

He grinned. "Looks like Axel was right, you did memorize all of our names."

I blushed. "It seemed important, so I did. Besides, it says so on your door anyway."

Roxas laughed and held out his hand. I grasped it.

"Well, you're right either way. My name is Roxas. I'm close friends with Axel."

"And you are right, as well. I'm Xion."

He released my hand. "Well, I can see you're tired. I guess I'll see you around," he said turning around to head back to his room.

"Bye, see you later," I said going into my room as well.

I sighed as I lay on my bed. I unzipped the black cloak and threw it onto the chair. Underneath it was a sleeveless gray sweater and black flared pants. I tugged off the boats and black glove. They also found their way to where my cloak was laying. I gasped as I saw just what was under my cloak on my arm just below my shoulder.

It was a black Roman Numeral fourteen tattoo that went around my arm. It surprised but I had to laugh. A couple of days ago I could never dream that this could be real.

But that got me thinking about…my parents and my…friends. Were they _my _friends…or…_Noi's_?

"How can two people be the same?" I asked aloud.

I heard a chuckle and looked to the bare white wall of my room. Demyx appeared.

"Why do you need to know every little detail?" he asked coming over and sitting on the end of the bed.

"I don't know. The question just pops into my head and I just have to know the answer."

""Let's see here, how do I explain it so you'll understand?"

"I'm smart; I think I can keep up."

Demyx chuckled again. "Well, you and Noi are two halves of the same person. She can wake up right now and walk around, but she wouldn't be whole. She needs you to be completely herself. That's why, when your world is complete, you and Noi will have to become one and go back to your world. You can't stay here. People would be able to tell the difference," he explained.

"But what about now?" I asked "My world isn't completely destroyed. What does everyone think now?"

Demyx only shrugged.

I shook my head and fell back onto my bed.

He grinned widely. "What is it?"

"I'm not even going to try to make sense of anything you just said. I'll only injure myself, or something. I'm sure of it, but from now on, I'm just going to ignore the questions that come into my head. Everything's too confusing!"

Demyx stood up. "That's what I did and look how I turned out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked looking at him upside down from where I lay.

"It means I'm alive, at least. There are some members who've did in the past."

"I'm not gonna end up like them," I said stubbornly.

Demyx went out of my room shaking his head saying, "I have no worries about you. I'll see you tomorrow, Xion, bright and early, remember."

"See you."

Finally I could sleep and boy was I tired.

Next Chapter

"…It's always and interesting day."

"You ready, Xion?"

"Wow...they're beautiful."

"The power of light…and darkness."

"Light creates darkness so it's only natural you power includes both."


	5. Twin Swords

**AD: Sorry I haven't been updating this story as much as I've wanted to. I'm really surprised how many reviewers like it so far. Thanks! Hugs to all. Maybe in a few more chapters I'll thank everyone at the bottom who reviewed. Keep reviewing! Enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one!**

Book 1:

**Nobody**

Twin Swords

I woke up early the next morning. I wanted to eat breakfast or something, but I didn't know where the kitchen was. So I walked out of my room and went down the hallway to Demyx's room. I knocked on the door. Nobody opened it so I did, slowly.

Demyx was on his stomach with his hands laid around his head. His mouth was slightly open and he was drooling. I covered my mouth as a small smile formed. I walked over and poked his arm lightly saying, "Demyx…Demyx, wake up."

He snorted and rolled over onto his back. His eyes blinked open. Demyx looked at me, then at his clock, then back at me. He groaned as he struggled into a sitting position.

"Xion, it's seven in the morning. What do you want?"

"I knew Axel would probably be on his mission so I came here." I widened my eyes to look even more innocent. "I don't know where the kitchen is."

Demyx stared at me as if I was speaking another language or something. "But it's seven o'clock," he repeated.

I blushed. "I know, but I'm hungry."

Demyx threw the covers off and walked over to where his cloak, gloves, and boots were. I noticed the same kind of clothes underneath his cloak were the same as mine. He had the same tattoo as well. He zipped up his cloak and motioned me to follow him.

"For future reference, try to memorize the way to the kitchen," he said stifling a yawn.

"That's what I was planning to do."

We went down the stairs and stopped at the next floor down. Demyx led the way into a white room with white couches, chairs, and a TV.

"Why is everything white except for the staircase," I asked looking around.

"I don't know, I guess it was built that way," Demyx said as we walked across the room to the door on the other side. Inside was a larger room. There was a long table with fourteen chairs around it. On the other side of the room were counters, an oven, and a fridge. "This is the kitchen," Demyx continued.

I laughed. "Thanks! And I'm sorry for waking you up so early."

"Nah, that's ok. I was supposed to wake up at seven anyway." Something in his voice made me doubt his excuse, but I dismissed the thought and shrugged. I went over to see what there was to eat. There were a lot of choices, but, in the end, I settled for cereal.

Demyx grabbed some orange juice and joined me at the table.

"You know what?" Demyx looked up from his juice he was swirling around. "I forgot to thank you for saving me the other day. Is your arm ok?" I asked.

He laughed rubbing the spot where the sword had cut him. "Yeah, it's fine, but I'm glad Axel and I could save you. If you ask me, the organization needs more girls."

I smiled and ate my cereal, chewing it thoughtfully. Occasionally, Demyx would take a sip of his orange juice.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked as I took the now empty bowl to the sink.

Demyx followed me saying, "Today you're going to get your weapon. It's always an interesting day."

"Well it _sounds _interesting. Where do we go?" I questioned as I stepped back to give Demyx room to wash his glass that had mysteriously been emptied.

"As you can probably tell, this place has countless floors. One floor is filled with empty rooms. We use them all the time as practice rooms. We'll use one of them."

I walked over to the door as I waited for Demyx to finish. The door opened suddenly almost hitting me.

"Whoops, sorry! I didn't see you there," the member said.

I took a step back mumbling, "It's ok." I hated how shy I was around people I didn't know, and people that had an eyepatch and a scar on his cheek.

"Hey, you're number fourteen, right? I'm Xigbar."

After he said his name I recognized him immediately. He was number two, the one with the long black, though graying, hair and the eyepatch. I blushed. "Yes, I'm Xion. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure meeting you as well. I need a quick word with Demyx, but if you ever need anything my room's number two."

"Thanks you," I said as he walked around me and up to Demyx.

I went into the other room and sat down on the white couch. After a minute or so Roxas sat down beside me.

"Good morning, Xion," he said.

"Good morning, Roxas," I replied.

"I see you found the kitchen," Roxas noted nodding towards the kitchen door, "Most of us hang around this room here."

"I only got here thanks to Demyx. If it wasn't for him I probably would have starved in my room or gotten lost somewhere in this huge castle."

Roxas chuckled at my exaggeration. "I see. I heard that you're getting your weapon today. Sounds exciting."

"Yep, I'm just waiting for Demyx."

"Is he talking with Xigbar?"

I nodded.

Roxas grinned. "They're old friends. Who knows how long they'll be in there talking."

"Well, I guess I could say that I've got all day."

Roxas looked past me. "It looks like you won't have to. Here they come now."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Demyx and Xigbar walking out of the kitchen.

"You ready Xion?" Demyx asked me.

I nodded and stood up.

"Have fun kiddo," Xigbar sighed as he stretched out where I had been sitting.

"Bye Xion," Roxas said smiling up at me.

"See ya Roxas, Xigbar," I called waving as I followed Demyx out the door and down two more flights of stairs. We went down the hallway and turned into a dark, bare room.

"Alright, I'll show you how it's done." Demyx raised his left hand above his head. A dome of water sprouted around him. As the water faded away, a large bubble formed above his hand and burst, creating a large blue stringed instrument that looked similar to a guitar. Demyx grabbed it and swung it in a wide circle in front of him a few times before bringing it into a playing position.

"It's called a sitar," Demyx whispered as he strummed a few note. Water came out of then air and formed music notes. They swirled around us until, finally, Demyx hit a chord and the notes splashed to the ground and disappeared.

"Of course, I have to put my power into it to make the notes. If I don't I can just play my sitar like a regular one," he explained.

"So how will that help me get my weapon?"

Demyx laughed. "I really don't know! Just pick a fighting stance and try to unleash your power."

"Stance and power," I mumbled. "All that makes a _whole_ lot of sense. What kind of stance and _how _do I control my power?"

Demyx came over to me and said, "I'll help you as much as I can." He had me face the opposite wall so that my left shoulder was to him. "Put you weight back on your right foot," he instructed quietly. I did as I was told Demyx's eyes were intense as if he were looking into me. "Bring you fists up and put them slightly in front of your face, your right hand higher than your left. I did that. Demyx took a step back saying, "Face me and keep you fists somewhat in front still and there you go."

"Now what?" I asked.

"Put power into you hands. Remember, you want that weapon in your hands."

I closed my eyes in concentration. It was hard because I didn't know what to expect. Suddenly, a bright light was shone to my mind's eyes and it grew bigger until I felt something appear in my hands. When I opened my eyes I saw Demyx blinking rapidly as if a bright light had just flashed. In my hands I held two swords upside down. The hilts were white and the blades glowed magnificently.

"Wow," I breathed, "They're beautiful."

"The power of light…and darkness."

I looked at him confused.

"Light creates darkness so it's only natural your power includes both. You will see the darkness of your powers in time."

I swung my swords showing moves that I had never known I could do before while ignoring the fact that Demyx was sounding a lot like Xemnas. When I stopped, I asked, "So why do I hold them upside-down?"

Demyx shrugged. "That's how they're used, I guess. Why? Is holding them like that uncomfortable?"

"No! Of course not. I was just wondering because of how comfortable they feel being held like this."

"Now, one more thing; do you want to learn how to make and use a portal?" Demyx asked smiling.

My face lit up and I nodded.

Next Chapter

"Don't leave, please."

"I hate surprises."

"I-it's my high school."

"That could be a problem."

"Xion, behind you!"

"Is the power of darkness more powerful than light?"

"Noi..?"


	6. The First Mission

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Book 1:

**Nobody**

The First Mission

I was so happy when Axel returned the next day. I walked into his room after I heard from Demyx that he was back. Axel was sitting on his bed when I came in. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Tough mission?" I asked quietly as I sat down beside him.

"Nah, same as always. I'm just tired," he replied.

"Oh, well I guess I'll leave you to get some rest," I said as I went to stand up. Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me back down beside him.

"Don't leave, please."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Eventually, hunting Heartless all day, alone, it gets, as I said tiring."

"So, you get lonely?"

"Not really. It's boring after awhile. Completing the same kind of missions all the time. I go to different worlds and help them with their present Heartless problem, leave, then end up going back a few weeks later," Axel explained.

"It sounds hard," I said trying to be a little comforting.

He laughed and poked my nose. "Don't worry, tomorrow you and I get to help out a world with a pretty bad Heartless problem."

I rubbed my nose and asked, "Don't the worlds have names or something?"

"Sure, I guess so. I just don't bother to memorize them. I'll have to show you sometime."

"Show me what?"

"You'll see. Don't worry about it, remind me some night and then I'll show you."

I sighed but nodded.

"So I heard you got your weapon yesterday with Demyx."

I nodded again.

"Can I see?"

I smiled and jumped off of the bed. I positioned myself in my stance. I kept my eyes open this time. A second later there was a bright light and a small ringing of a bell. As the light faded I saw the two bright swords in my hands.

"Interesting," Axel said smiling, "It fits you, light and darkness."

My swords disappeared and I said, "Thanks, but what's you weapon?"

Axel grinned and stood up. He spread his arms out to his sides. Flames rolled in circles faster and faster around his hands until two circular weapons appeared in each hand as the flames vanished. They were red and white circles with two black posts crossing in the center where Axel held them. Where the posts met were smaller circles that connected to the overall bigger circle and on the edge of the smaller circle were white diamonds that looked very sharp. In between each diamond was another, shorter, diamond.

I gaped at them. Though I wasn't exactly sure why I was so amazed. I guess it was how different they were. I had never seen any weapon like them before.

"What are they?" I asked.

Axel allowed his arms to fall to his sides as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, his weapon also rocking from on finger to another and back. "They're called Chakrams. I throw them to attack and they come back to me," he answered throwing one. It circled around the room until it came back to Axel who caught it. "If you remember back to the night you first you first came here, you'll know that my element is fire."

I nodded remembering perfectly.

He smiled and his chakrams disappeared into a mixture of darkness and flames. Axel sat back down onto his bed. I sat down next to him. After a while Axel said, "I guess I should get some sleep if the two of us are going on that mission tomorrow."

I blushed and quickly stood up, I had forgotten how tired hi must be.

"I'm not being rude, am I?" he asked. His eyes were beginning to fill with panic thinking he had hurt my feelings.

"Oh no, of course not. I should left a while ago knowing how tired you are."

His smile at me was filled with relief. "Good, well I'll see you tomorrow. Good nigh Xion."

I walked out of the room whispering, "Good nigh Axel. I'm glad you're back." I saw him smiled as the lights flickered off.

*************

I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I wondered what the mission would be like tomorrow. Then, I sighed. I had forgotten to ask Axel which world we would be going to, not that I knew any of the worlds.

_What if it's my world? _I though hopefully.

_Yeah right, I highly doubt that, _another part of my mind interrupted.

"I know I'll have to go back sometime, someday, but, for now, I will do everything in my power to stay right here," I whispered before turning onto my stomach and eventually falling asleep.

*************

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," someone said plopping onto my bed, "Time to get up."

I sat up eagerly, blinking rapidly in the bright sunshine.

"You ready to go on your first real mission?" Axel asked.

"Yep, but you never told me where we are going," I remembered stubbornly as I got out of my bed and zipped up my cloak.

Axel chuckled. "Must've slipped my mind," he said as he tried to make my bed.

I gasped and rushed over to help him. When we were don I looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

I sighed exasperated.

"Ohh, you want to know which world we're going to," he sneered leaning on my shoulder as I joined him near the door.

My shoulder tingled were his arm was. I immediately shook the strange feeling and his arm off.

"If you don't mind," I said through clenched teeth as I opened the door and walked out.

"I though you would want to be surprised," he said innocently following me out the door.

"I hate surprises," I grumbled.

That only made Axel laugh instead of threatening him. With his legs a lot longer than mine, he caught up to me easily. In no time, he was walking right beside me down the hallway.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked.

I sighed again and shook my head.

"You know, sighing evaporates your happiness," he said smugly.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?" I asked annoyed. Axel's smile widened.

"All in good time, my dear," he replied ruffling my hair.

I glared death at him with my eye twitching.

"And," he continued, "Since it's a surprise, you won't know where to go so you can't use your portal."

I gaped at him as he took the lead.

Suddenly after a few moments of, for me, heated silence, Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me into a portal he had opened in front of himself. We reappeared in a place with grass that grew to my knees and blew like waves as the wind blew through it.

I felt like I had been here before, but I just could put my finger on it. I started to say something when Axel rested a finger on my lips to stop me.

"Before you ask, follow me," he said as he walked forward to the edge of the hill we were standing on, still holding my hand.

I gasped and took a quick step back when I saw what was below us. Yes, I did know this place.

"Surprise," Axel said a grin tugging the corner of his mouth.

I searched for words, but there were none. I didn't know what to feel.

"Aren't you happy to see it? I know it's only been a couple of days, but I though you'd be homesick all the same."

"I-it's my high school," was all I could manage as I approached the edge again.

"You're a lucky one, I missed my home world terribly when I first became a Nobody, but I couldn't go back and see it. I still can't today."

I felt bad for him; his world must've been completely destroyed by the Heartless. Who knew when he would be able to return to it? But then I froze. I saw a group of kids around my age gathered around in the back of the school.

"What's today's date?" I asked quickly.

"Uh, June fifteenth, why?"

I groaned and replied saying, "Today's the day of the volleyball tournament at my school. I was supposed to enter it with my friends."

"Why is that bad?" Axel asked confused.

"Because they might see us and the fact that I look exactly like Noi!" I exclaimed.

Axel looked troubled. "That could be a problem after all," he said thoughtfully.

"Where are the Heartless supposed to be?"

"Somewhere up in the meadow," Axel answered.

I sighed in relief. The meadow was separated by a thick line of trees from the schools outdoor volleyball courts. "Good, I don't the Heartless anywhere near Noi's friends."

Axel looked at me puzzled. "So you don't want to see them at all?"

"If it means keeping them safe, then…no…besides, they're Noi's friends…not mine."

I heard the sound of a portal opening behind us. Our heads snapped around to see a Heartless appear. It was a little bigger than the small ones that had surrounded Noi and this one was wearing armor. Within seconds the meadow was filled with the dark creatures.

"What's the plan?" I asked Axel as we settled into a back-to-back position.

Axel laughed. "There is no plan! Just try not to get the kids to notice us!" His chakrams appeared in his hands and he rocked back and forth looking like a tiger preparing to strike. "Oh, you might want to try and not get killed as well. That always helps."

"That's a good plan," I yelled over the low buzzing and scratching noise the Heartless were making. I got into my fighting stance and my swords appeared. With that, the fight began. I found it surprisingly easy to fight and dodge the Heartless. It seemed as though the attacks were coming at me slightly slower than they should be making it easier to take advantage of them.

To my left I could see flames rolling just above the grass forcing every Heartless they came in contact with to disappear into shadows.

I was amazed at how exhilarated I felt running through the Heartless and the high grass. At the moment, I couldn't understand why Axel had found this so tiring.

"Xion, behind you!" Axel warned, shouting from across the field as he held off three Heartless himself.

I whirled around and saw two of them creeping up on me. I forced my swords through the Heartless and into the ground. I pulled myself into a handstand, still clutching my two swords. I bent over backwards, tugging the swords out of the ground and slashing at two more approaching Heartless.

"Show of!" Axel called.

I grinned widely at him and kicked another offending Heartless square in the chest that sent it flying across the meadow before it disappeared.

When my area was just about cleared I turned to Axel to see how he was doing. I found him struggling under five or so of the human-sized Hearltess. I hurried over to help him

As I reached him, flames exploded and the Heartless faded away.

"Are you all right?" I asked slightly out of breath.

He chuckled and stumbled into a standing position. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I sighed and then looked at my swords. Instead of their bright glow shining off of them, they were black with shadows leaping off and fading before they hit the ground.

I dropped them quickly as if they had burned me. As they hit the ground they became regular looking swords; no glow, no shadows.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked looking at them as if they were some diseased thing. A second later they disappeared with a blinking light and returned to my hands, shining brightly once more.

"It's just your power of darkness showing," Axel explained calmly though his eyes were worried.

"Is that bad?" I finally asked finding my voice. I peered at the swords in my hands more closely.

"Yes, and no. It's your power so you have the right to use it, but if you use it too often the darkness will only grow stronger and consume you and snuff out the light. So only use it in emergencies."

"Is the power of darkness stronger than light?"

He looked at me with a why-won't-she-just-accept-my-simple-explanation expression. "Again, a tough question to answer," he said slowly, "As you should know, light is able to destroy darkness, pierce through it, yet creates shadow, a form of darkness. With darkness, you're choosing to fight, for example, fire with fire. You might not have known this, Xemnas told me to tell you, but you have the ability to control Heartless."

I nodded slowly, thinking it over in my head.

"The reason the darkness made itself known," Axel continued, his voice barely audible, "Is because you might have been angry at the Heartless who were attacking me."

I blushed. "But I how am I supposed to fight without letting _some _kind of anger out?" I exclaimed suddenly, my swords lashed out violently the shadows overtaking the light.

Axel shrugged and went to finish off the rest of the Heartless.

When I came out of my thoughts that had once again taken over my mind I looked around. We had ironically ended up right next to the trees that separated the meadow from the volleyball courts.

"We better get out of here before someone sees us," I said continuing to eye the trees uneasily.

Axel nodded and lifted hood over his head so that his face was shrouded with shadows. I was about to do the same when a white ball rolled out of the trees and stopped just a few feet away. I froze, staring at it with fear.

Axel saw it and quickly opened a portal.

A girl came out to retrieve the ball. When she held it under her arm on her hip she stopped just about to turn back to the game and stared at us, a large black dot on a blank canvas, impossible to miss or ignore.

I pulled my hood up swiftly and Axel grabbed my hand taking me into the dark portal. I held the gaze of the girl until I was gone, my vision of the meadow fading away. The last thing I saw were the girl's eyes widening even bigger and her saying, "…Noi..?"

She had seen my face. Noi's friend, Alexis had _seen _my _face_.

Next Chapter

"What are _you _doing here?"

"…Which is more important to you, your worthless, impossible friendship with XIV, or the returning of _your _world?"

"What if he feels the same way about her?"

"Can Demyx come along?"


	7. Axel's Decision

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Book 1:

**Nobody**

Axel's Decision

"Who was that?" Axel asked as we reappeared in one of the many white hallways.

"Noi's friend, Alexis," I said positively. Axe opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted. "Can she still be _my _friend as well, meaning me, as Xion?"

"Of course, but I don't really understand your question. Not to sound harsh, but you'll probably never see her again. We need to be more careful the next time we go to your world."

I nodded sadly. "I understand."

"Well, I'll go report our mission to Xemnas. I'll tell him that the Heartless have disappeared from your world, for the moment that is. You get some rest," Axel said beginning to walk down the hall.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked suddenly without actually thinking.

"Sure, but later tonight, ok? I'll meet you in your room when I've finished talking to Xemnas."

I nodded once more and opened a portal into my room.

*************

Axel walked into Xemnas's office, but he didn't find the silver haired Nobody at his desk, instead, Axel saw Saix standing in front of the desk. "What are _you_ doing here?" Axel growled accusingly as soon as he caught sight of Saix.

"The Superior had to leave unexpectedly so he informed me of your mission and that I was to hear your report," Saix answered smoothly.

Axel crossed his arms defiantly, but said, "Fine. Xion and I have cleared out all of the Heartless in her world, but they could be back at any time."

Saix nodded and asked, "Any trouble with the mission?"

Axel thought of Alexis, but shook his head.

Saix bowed his head in thought. They stood there like that in silence for a minute or so, Axel lost count.

"Soo, can I leave?" Axel finally asked in a bored voice.

"No, follow me;" Saix ordered quietly as he opened a portal behind him, "There is something we need to discuss." Axel followed him into the portal. They reappeared in the Somebody's room in front of Noi's capsule.

"Answer me one question, Axel, which is more important to you, your worthless, impossible friendship with XIV, or the returning of _your _world?"

Axel's eye narrowed in frustration as he glared at the floor, unable to answer.

"Well, which is it?" Saix inquired, a sneer pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Why do you need to know?" Axel asked emotionlessly.

"Something's come up. One, we could completely repair _your _world or two, we can create a shield so that the Heartless would stay out of Xion's world and that she would be able to return to her true self. So which is more important to _you_? A friend's happiness of returning to her Somebody, or _yours_, being able to see your family and friends again. You've been here longer than she has, of course. This should be an easy solution," Saix said, sarcasm dripping off each and every word.

"Why do I have to choose?"

"Because they are both going to happen one way or another. You're _best _friend, IX; his world is close to being fully repaired as well. What are you going to do when they're _both _gone?" Saix asked going on without mercy.

Axel stayed silent and avoided eye contact with Saix standing calmly in front of him.

"Can't choose, can we? Fine then, I guess it's up to me to make the _impossible _decision for you. Since we already have the shield somewhat made already, we'll be able to take the knowledge gained from the first one made to make others to protect the worlds. I guess it's settled then."

"Can I still see her?"

Saix sighed. "Listen Axel, when the shield goes up, not only can't you see _her_, but you won't be able to even see her world on the radar or on your own."

Axel's face froze.

Saix shrugged. "It'll happen one way or another, to all of the worlds as well now that we have gained this important milestone in technology."

At that, Axel's temper broke. "Well I could at least spend more time with her!"

"And allow bonds to tighten and maybe even send your other friend _away_? What IX feels the same way about her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel snapped.

Saix waved him off boredly. "Nothing, just don't get in the way while we, or should I say IV, makes the shield. Oh, and don't tell her just yet either."

Axel's fists tightened at his side. Flames crackled around them. He was thinking of something rude to throw at Saix, but the blue haired Nobody had vanished into a portal.

Axel stood there for a moment, trying to calm down. It didn't work. He couldn't visit Xion in this mood. But in the end, he gave up and went to her room. When he got there he saw Xion outside of here room talking with Demyx. Axel's temper rose slightly when he recalled what Saix had mentioned, but he once again tried to no avail to calm himself. He hesitated before taking a deep breath and putting on a falsely cheery smile. He hoped that it didn't look too fake.

"Hey, not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

Xion covered up a smile at what Demyx had just said a second before. Demyx shook his head at Axel's question.

"Good, ate you ready to go Xion?"

"Where to?" Xion asked looking eager. "Oh and wherever it is, can Demyx come along, too?"

"Fine with me," Axel said stiffly. He was about to answer Xion's first question when Demyx interrupted asking,

"Are we going to the usual place?"

Axel put on a grin and nodded.

"Great, let's go!" Demyx exclaimed opened a dark portal. He grabbed Xion's hand and pulled her into it after him.

"What a usual place?" Xion called quickly over her shoulder.

"Where Demyx, Roxas, and I usually hang out. I have a feeling you're gonna love it."

Next Chapter

"…It's a world of darkness. It's so covered in it that its inner light can't shine out."

"…His heart is so consumed by darkness that no light can shine out."

Sneak Peek into the Next-Next Chapter!

(Shhh, don't tell AD!)

-Xion 3

"Well what if I love her, too?! What are we supposed to do then, huh?!"


	8. Stars in the Sky

**AD: This is the first time I've been able to update. School just started two days ago, it was my first day as a freshmen. Homework is also starting and I don't have any study halls…so all my time at home is on homework, soccer practice, soccer games, scrimmages, band practice, Football games. My updates will probably be very slow if there are any. But thankfully I won't be this busy during the winter months. I apologize for these inconveniences. I will work as hard as I can to update. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Book 1:

**Nobody**

Stars in the Sky

Axel, Demyx, and I sat on the edge of a giant clock tower overlooking a town. The sun had just disappeared beyond the horizon. I had been a beautiful sight.

"This was Roxas's world, Twilight Town. It's not completely returned to its original state yet," Axel explained.

"But Xemnas allows us to come here after missions and stuff like that," Demyx added. "If you ever have a mission with one of the three of us, we'll usually just take you here afterwards if you want."

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed happy to be invited to watch the magnificent sunset every night.

Axel pulled out three light blue popsicles and offered me one. "So what was that question you wanted to ask me?" he asked.

I accepted the ice cream gratefully. "Before you said that the Heartless only destroy a world if there is a future Nobody there. There has to be something else other than that."

Axel and Demyx chuckled as they nibbled on their ice cream.

I licked mine and my eyes widened in surprise.

"It's salty!" I almost shouted in shock.

"That's why it's called Sea Salt Ice Cream. Anyway, you're right, the Heartless aren't just after future Nobodies. See the stars?" he asked pointing to the darkening sky.

I looked up and nodded. I could feel a smile tugging on my lips. "They're beautiful." The entire sky was lit up with countless stars.

"They aren't just stars, they're other worlds. Worlds like this one. The reason why they're so bright is because that light acts like the world's hearts. The Heartless are also attracted to that light, but only to snuff it out. By taking out a world's light, or heart, they're destroying the world."

"What happens to the others on that world?" I asked quietly.

"Sadly, they become Heartless," Demyx said. "When their world is returned, they become humans again, not remembering what had happened. There are only so many Heartless that are true Heartless. Never worry about hurting one, that they might have been human."

"Heartless are interesting creatures. Sure, we can destroy them and remove them from a world for a little while, but they only return to their own world." I squinted my eyes trying to picture which star might belong to the Heartless. Axel chuckled slightly at me. "You won't be able to see it. It's a world of darkness. It's so covered in that darkness that its inner light can't shine out."

"Why can't we just destroy the Heartless for good?" I asked. "There has to be _some _way."

Axel slapped his hand to his forehead. "Alright, this is kinda hard to explain. Listen carefully, when it's dark out like it is now, the sun will always come up in the morning to burn the darkness away with light, but when light shines on an object it'll always create a shadow. That's kind of how it is with Heartless, the same basic thing.

"Before the Heartless started to destroy worlds, they were those shadows of random object, most Heartless, those immune to the one who took control, still are doing their job. Before some Heartless would sometimes risk revealing themselves, we would go and put them in there place, or send them back to their world. It was easier back then."

"Actually, it was mostly Xemnas and Xigbar then," Demyx interrupted.

"Why?" I asked interested.

"Xemnas was, and will always be a Nobody, before us. Xigbar's world was destroyed for good. That means that there was absolutely nothing left of it. So he will always be a Nobody as well," he explained.

"Anyway, that was all until a mysterious person, who I talked a little about earlier, came along and took control of some of the Heartless. I would like to say that he had powers like yours. He allowed the darkness to overtake him. His heart is like the Heartless world, consumed by that darkness so that no light can shine out."

"So we can only stop the Heartless by destroying that buy?" I asked.

Axel sighed. "Yes, but that's harder than it sounds."

"Everything is," I grumbled.

"Let's stop the confusing questions for now and just enjoy the night," Demyx laughed leaning back to look up at the sky.

Axel and I nodded and we stared off into the night.

After a while, I hopefully asked, "Can the three of us, and Roxas, come here tomorrow?"

"As long as you don't think of any more questions to ask us."

I held up my right hand. "I promise."

The three of us burst out laughing. And we sat there eating the rest of our ice cream until the clock tolled midnight.

**AD: Yup, I know it's a confusing chapter, but think of how my head hurt writing it, thinking most of it up, and making sure that it would fit with the other information and the story. Headache indeed. I hope everyone could make sense of it. Thanks for reading!**

**I heard that you already got your preview for next time. It's a pretty long chapter, I think. So I'll just leave you hanging on that preview. Hee Hee. Watch your emails (or whatever) to see when I updated. I'll do it as fast as I can! :)**

**See ya! **

**Don't forget to leave an extra nice and long review! Hahah!**

***Demyx-Axel-2362***

**Peace yo!**


	9. The Argument

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Book 1:

**Nobody**

The Argument

I woke up late the next morning. As I got out of my bed, I looked at my organization cloak folded neatly on the chair. I ignored it and my glove and tugged on my boots instead. I left my room only wearing my sleeveless grey sweater and black pants. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and entered the kitchen. I crouched behind the refrigerator sensing others in the room. I peeked through the crack between it and the counter. I could see Axel and Demyx standing near the sink. I was about to stop acting stupid and go over and say hi, but then I saw them start talking again. Well, it was more like arguing.

"Why did you have to do this to me?" Axel exclaimed noticeably trying to remain calm. He sounded frustrated. "I thought you knew I liked her."

They were arguing over a _girl_?

Demyx took a step back looking hurt. He looked as if he was about to cry. I wanted to run over there and comfort him, and yell at Axel for yelling at him and being so harsh, over something so _stupid_, to. I knew Demyx hated to resort to violence. He would never hurt a fly if he had a choice.

"But I _didn't _know. I'm sorry Axel. I really am," Demyx said quietly, his voice shaking. "But I can't help how I feel. Besides," his voice starting to become stronger and loose its tremble, "You always get every girl you go after."

"That is not true! I'm a Nobody, we all are! We can't go after Somebodies; you know that that would never work out."

"Like I said," Demyx replied, his voice quiet once again, "I can't help how I feel. I think I love her."

"Well what if I love her, too?" What are we supposed to do, huh?!" Axel snapped.

Demyx flinched as if he had been slapped across his face.

I couldn't listen to this anymore. I think, deep in my mind, I knew who they were talking about, but I wouldn't admit it even to myself. I quickly opened the door and left, not caring if they heard me. I knew that they were probably staring at the door now, wondering who had been listening.

I sat on the couch and stared at the blank, white wall. I didn't know whether or not to be happy that someone finally loved me, or sad that they were ruining their friendship because of me. I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to think.

Then, before I could shake any more thoughts out of my head, I realized something that I couldn't quite explain. I loved them, too. Both of them. Maybe I knew it all along, but didn't want myself to know. But now it was there and I knew how I felt. It would destroy everything.

Suddenly, two people plopped down to my right, jerking me out of my painful thoughts.

"Hey," the short blonde haired girl said, "I never had time to introduce myself. I'm Larxene, and this is my-

The man with the shoulder length, pink hair interrupted. "I think I can introduce myself, Larxene. I'm Marluxia, her boyfriend."

Considering how I felt, I surprised myself by almost laughing aloud. They made quite the odd couple.

"It's so nice to have another girl in the organization. We should totally hang out some time," Larxene said.

Marluxia stared at her in awe.

"What?" Larxene snapped. It seemed like she had a very short temper and could change moods in a flash.

"It's just I've never heard you speak girl before," Marluxia replied still amazed.

Larxene's electric blue eyes softened and she said, "Oh, well being in the organization felled with boys does that to you. I _had _to act tough so you guys wouldn't think less of me."

Marluxia chuckled. "And you had most of us scared that you'd bite our heads off if we even talked to you."

I was getting uncomfortable. I wondered if they knew that I was still here.

"Anyway, Marly, you should totally dye your hair…_purple_! I think that would look nice on you. What do think, Xion?"

I jumped as I was suddenly brought back into the conversation.

Definitely not wanting to upset Larxene, I agreed unsurely. "Um, yeah, purple would look great."

Marluxia lost his carefree look. Now he just looked like a timid little mouse.

"Help me," He whispered, "She scares me. It's like she's in my _mind_! She completes my sentences before _I _can." His eyes were growing wider. "Save me from this certain doom!" he wailed throwing his arm dramatically over his eyes.

I leaned back, confused. Frankly, I was just creeped out.

Larxene punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh cut it out, you baby," she said and they both burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Larxene said still laughing as she waved the question away. "It's sorta an inside joke."

"But Larxene's right, from before," Marluxia said after the laughter had died done, "You should hang out with us sometime."

"Uh, sure, but I'm sorry. I'm kinda acting like a downer at the moment. I'm really not. I just woke up so I'm just a little tired still," I said quickly coming up with the excuse.

Marluxia only patted my shoulder as he and Larxene stood up to leave.

"See ya around," Larxene said.

"Yeah, see ya." And, finally, they were gone.

I sighed in relief that they were gone. Axel sat down beside me.

"Larxene can be a little hard to be around, can't she?"

I laughed weakly. "Why do you say that?" I asked in monotone.

"Because, like her element, lightning, her mood swings can be a little overwhelming. One minute she'll be in a fierce argument with you, about to rip off your head, then, suddenly, she'll be your closest friend, ready to take on the world with you at her side."

"I think that's a little exaggerating a bit."

Axel shrugged. "It's true. I have no idea why Marluxia puts up with her."

"Well they seem nice. It was just confusing when Marluxia started complaining about Larxene or something like that."

"Oh, _that_? That's just an inner joke between them. None of us get it, but we get to hear about it all the time."

"That's what Larxene said," I mumbled.

"So do you want to get breakfast or what?"

"Um, sure." I was a little nervous about being near Axel. _He obviously can clean up nicely after an argument_, I thought.

"What do you want to ear?" Axel asked as we walked into the kitchen. "I'm cooking," he added.

"That's ok, I'll just have some cereal," I said sitting in my seat.

"Are you sure? I can make pancakes."

"No really, cereal's fine," I insisted.

Axel shrugged. "Ok then, I'll get your cereal for you," he said. He reached up into the cupboard and brought down a box of cereal and a bowl. Then, he went to the fridge and got the milk. He poured both in the bowl, got a spoon, and set it down in front of me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I weakly ate my cereal, aware the entire time that Axel was staring at me. The argument slowly and painfully came back to me.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked when I was finishing up. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't look convinced. "Really, I am. I'm just tired is all. We were out pretty late last night, remember?" I assured him.

Axel grinned. "Oh yeah, all of those questions made my head hurt."

I blushed and muttered an apology. We sat in silence for a moment. I noticed by every second Axel's face fell more and more and became pale. It seemed he was very deep in thought. I wondered if he was thinking about the argument he had with Demyx.

All of a sudden, Axel pushed himself out of his chair nearly knocking it over.

"I have to go. If I don't see you, I'll be at your room around five," he said as he rushed out of the kitchen.

What had that been about?


	10. Making Up

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Book 1:

**Nobody**

Making up

Axel rushed down the hallway. He still couldn't believe that he had argued with Demyx, one of his best friends. When he reached Demyx's room, he knocked loudly on the door. And when no one answered, he called, "Please open up Demyx! I know you probably don't want to look at me let alone talk to me, but I need to."

The door cracked open and Demyx's head poked out. "You aren't going to yell at me again…are you?" he whispered.

"No, of course not. I wanted to apologize. Also, I thought of a way we can fix this."

"How?" Demyx asked opening the door fully.

"Well, I think we can both assume that Xion listened to some of the argument. I hate that because I bet now she thinks that I'm the villain and _now _I sound greedy and selfish in front of my friend who also likes her," Axel groaned rubbing his temples fiercely.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Demyx assured.

Axel took a deep breath and continued, "There is a way that we could both like her. We could continue as we are and have _her _choose.

"And no hard feelings for whoever gets her?" Demyx asked just a little suspicious.

"Nope," Axel confirmed, "No matter what, we'll still be friends."

"Good. Well, it sounds good to me," Demyx said smiling for the first time. He reached out and the two friends shook hands.

_*_

I was so bored. I had been alone all day trying to entertain myself in my room. Both Demyx's and Axel's rooms were empty.

Finally, my clock said five o'clock and there was a knock on my door releasing me from my boredom. I hurried over to open it. When I did I saw Axel, Demyx, and Roxas.

Axel opened a dark portal behind him and offered me a hand. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I took his hand and grinned. "Of course, I've been waiting all day. Let's go!"

Before I knew it, we were all sitting on the edge of the clock tower. I sat in between Axel and Roxas with Demyx witting on the other side of Axel. Axel handed out the blue ice cream bars. I found that I had come to enjoy the salty taste of the ice cream.

The four of us sat there, admiring the setting sun. It felt good with the rays warming my face and being among friend, just hanging out.

After a while, Axel asked, "Do you know why the setting sun is red?"

We looked at him.

He grinned and turned back to the sun saying, "It's because among the countless colors comprising light, red travels the farthest.

Roxas leaned in front of me and punched Axel's shoulder. "You're just showing off, Axel," he said laughing.

Axel chuckled. Tapping his head with a fist he said, "So? I'm just proving that there is, in fact, some knowledge in my head after all."

"Yeah right," I muttered playfully and giggled as Axel pushed me into Roxas. Roxas and Demyx laughed along with us.

Before I knew it, Axel and Demyx were in a deep conversation and I was talking to Roxas.

"So, why do some worlds know about the Heartless and others, like mine, don't?" I asked.

Roxas shrugged. "That's because your world, and also mine, for example, are some of the few that don't know that. That's mostly because your world's too big. I have no idea why my world doesn't know. But, after all, your world is the biggest. Most of the other worlds are only as big as one of your kind of towns, same amount of people, too. See my world? It _is _one town. Did you know the second entrance to Castle Oblivion is here?"

"No I didn't. Isn't it through the old mansion in the forest?"

Roxas nodded.

"Another question, why do only some people become Nobodies?"

"Well, everyone has a Nobody, but most of the time there only big enough to live in that person's shadow, so the Somebody is in control most of the time. Only a rare Somebody has a strong enough Nobody that can take over leaving the Somebody now the shadow. Somebody like Xemnas have such strong Nobodies that it overwhelms the Somebody, completely, erasing it."

"I hope that's all the questions I have. It's hard to keep these all memorized."

"That's how I felt when I questioned Axel. Only, after every answer, he'd ask, 'Got it Memorized?'" Roxas brought his finger to his temple like Axel did. We both burst into laughter. Axel looked over at us, rolled his eyes, and went back to talking with Demyx who also gave us a little chuckle of improvement.

"You know what?" I asked after we had calmed down slightly.

"What?" Roxas asked, his popsicle stick hanging out of the corner of hi mouth, lazily.

"I don't think I ever want to go home."

I didn't see Axel look over at me again, his face troubled.

**AD: That's it. Now for the sneak peek into the next chapter!**

Next Chapter

"Yeah…I didn't interrupt you, did I?"

"You and I have a mission tomorrow."

"…I want you to meet my friend."

"I'm sorry I brought it up…"

"That girl. She never ceases to amaze me."


End file.
